


Young Justice going out? Nope not on my watch

by ohcecilia12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batman appears for like 5 seconds, Gen, However you want to read it - Freeform, Hugs, I am going to make that an actual tag and no one can stop me, I am just throwing tags out there now, I swear too much okay, Just to be safe, Mother Hen Dick Grayson, Mount Justice, Nightwing and Kid Flash are super close and you can pry that fact from my cold dead hands, Platonic or romantic birdflash, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SassTM, Some Swearing, Young Justice team, because the world needs more of them, justice league - Freeform, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcecilia12/pseuds/ohcecilia12
Summary: Based on this prompt:“Care to explain where you’ve been all night?”





	Young Justice going out? Nope not on my watch

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really read it through again so if you find errors, please let me know so I can correct them! :D

Dick was not an overprotective, over worried mother-hen, thank you very much. That, however, didn’t stop him from pacing in the living room of Mount Justice at 5 AM. It was completely reasonable to worry a bit because everyone was gone when he arrived there two hours ago. He had just wanted to check in, since he had a long mission in a few days, and he wanted to see all of them before he left. However, when he arrived, no one was there, either in the bedrooms, training rooms, or anywhere else in the whole mountain. So of course he was going to be a bit worried. There hadn’t been a mission, right? That could’ve explained the team’s absence, but no, he knew the last mission was three days ago.

He sighed. What was he going to do? He didn’t want to contact someone of the Justice League, in case they would chew the team out for leaving. He knew from his own days on the team that he hated upsetting them (didn’t stop him from sneaking out, anyway). He couldn’t contact Tim either, he was with the rest of them and he had turned off communications. He could ask Wally to come. That wasn’t a bad idea, actually. He would definitely help and not get angry at the team. Besides, he was Dick’s best friend and it would be fun to hang out with.

Mind made up, Dick dialled Wally’s number and waited. A few seconds later, his call was answered.   
“Dude, what the hell… It’s 6 in the morning, you better have a very good reason to call me this early.” Wally’s sleepy and annoyed voice rang through the silent room. Oh yeah, Dick thought, time difference. It was one hour later in Central City.

“Hey man, sorry to wake you up,” Dick said, “Forgot not everyone is awake at this time.” He forgot all the time since he had such a strange sleeping schedule, and poor Wally had been the victim of this for a long time.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine.” Wally yawned. “What’s up?”

Dick rubbed the back of his head and said, “The whole Young Justice team is gone. I just came to check in and no one is here. Do you know where they are?”

A beat of silence, and then, “Huh. No, I don’t. Have you asked Tim? Do you want me to come over? Is it dangerous? You need Kid Flash?”

Dick let out a small sound of laughter. “Calm down, Sonic. In that order, no, he turned off coms, yes please, hopefully not, and maybe.” He really hoped they just went out as some team bonding exercise and not because something happened. They were capable, sure, but he still worried.

“Okay, I’ll come over. You in Mount Justice?” Dick already heard some noises in the background. Wally was probably getting ready to get to him.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, see you in a bit.” Wally hung up.  
Dick walked over to the Zeta beams and was not surprised to see Wally already coming out of them. He smiled, despite the situation. He missed hanging out with his best friend. They were both really busy, with their secret and normal lives both.

Wally grinned, and launched himself at Dick. “DUDE, it’s so long ago!”  
Dick laughed and caught him mid-air. They hugged for a few seconds, and then pulled back to look at each other, wearing identical grins. “Yeah, I know. You ready to find some kids?”

Wally grinned, then took him by the arm and started pulling him towards the living room. “Always. Do those small brats still give you grey hairs?”

Dick pretended to be offended and scoffed. “As if. My hair is perfectly fine, thank you very much. You however, look like you need a good night sleep. You look exhausted man.” He did. On closer look, Dick spotted the dark circles underneath the speedster’s eyes and the fine lines on his face.

Wally grimaced. “Well, you know, exams and all. With all my work and those upcoming tests, I may not have been getting enough sleep. But I’ll be fine! Just one week left, and then I will have more time again, promise. I will get more sleep.”

Dick frowned. “Tell me if you need help, okay? Even if it’s just playing a video game to let loose some frustration. We can make that blanket fort again and punch some virtual guys and eat some pizza. You know, the usual stuff all twenty-year olds do.” They actually did that sometimes. It was surprisingly therapeutic.

Wally huffed out a small laugh. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll let you know.”

They walked into the living room, banter momentarily forgotten. They pulled up some security footages, and set up to figure out what happened. The team was probably fine, but still.

After Wally made some popcorn and joined Dick watching the security footage, they were silent, except the small laughs they shared as Wally threw popcorn at Dick while Dick pushed him in retaliation.

Eventually, they saw the team leave at 3.23 AM. Unfortunately, there was no sound, so they had no idea what happened. It didn’t look like there was a crisis, though, as none of them were wearing their suits. But why would they leave? And the whole team? It meant something must have happened.

“Hey dude.”

Dick looked up. Wally was staring at him, with a grin on his face. Good thing or a bad thing?

“How about we make the cave ready for when those brats get back?”

‘Ready’? That could mean a lot of things. The question remained: Good or bad grin?

“We should prank them for leaving without a note.”  
Definitely good. Dick felt some excitement bubbling up. He was supposed to be a responsible adult, but pranking the team for worrying him? That was allowed. He couldn’t always be the mature one, right?

He grinned. “Yeah, let’s.”

An hour later, they had put two large tubs of water above the Zeta beams and the normal entrance, since they didn’t know where the team would enter. It would definitely be worth it to question (read: interrogating) the team for leaving while they were completely soaked. Humiliated and caught? Great idea.

Wally and Dick decided to just make some snacks while they waited for the team to show up. It was 6:30 AM already, and Wally’s stomach had begun rumbling. His metabolism required a lot of food.

They had set up an alarm for when the team would come back, so they didn’t worry about missing the moment they would get soaked. Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

They looked at each other and grinned, sprinting towards the normal entrance, as that was where the team had entered.

“WHAT THE HELL?” “WHAT” and more confused yelling sounded as Wally and Dick arrived at the scene.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” Nightwing said with a large grin on his face. He and Wally had put on their costumes as a mean of even more intimidation. Kid Flash stood beside him, laughing at their faces.

“Nightwing?” Robin said, surprised. “Did.. Did you do this?” The rest of the team looked just as surprised. Bart stood soaked next to Blue Beetle, while holding his arm. Cassie and Bumblebee looked also annoyed, while Batgirl looked outright murderous. Beast Boy sat as a very wet monkey on the shoulder of Superboy, who stood next to Miss Martian, who both looked very confused. Lagoon boy and Kaldur just looked slightly happy at the presence of water.

“Yes, I did. Now, care to explain where you’ve been all night?” The team exchanged glances, before Robin sighed.

“We just wanted to go out to drink something and eat something at the festival at Happy Harbor. Everyone had been feeling a little down, so we wanted to do something fun.” He didn’t look very apologetic but he still didn’t really look Nightwing in the eyes.

Beast boy jumped down and transformed back into a human, before saying: “Yeah, is that so bad? We didn’t do anything wrong! Also, water prank? Totally uncalled for.” He looked slightly pissed off.

Nightwing smiled, before nudging Fid Flash. “Well, going to the festival isn’t that bad, but maybe leave a note next time? We had no idea where you were, and that isn’t very comfortable in the line of work.”  
The others looked a bit more regretful, now. It seemed like they hadn’t thought of that.

“Also, the water was just as a mean to get the lesson through. No sneaking out without leaving a note, or you get a bucket of water in your face.” Nightwing grinned. “Besides, a good wake-up call. Don’t you all have something important to do this morning? Say, a training exercise with Black Canary who will unapologetically kick all of your asses?”

‘Oops’ could be seen on all of their faces. They quickly sprinted towards the changing rooms to get out of their wet clothes and into their suits.

Kid Flash punched Nightwing’s arm lightly. “Nice going, dude. Such a good mother, you are.”

Nighwing laughed, and replied, “Okay then, Yoda. And I am not the mother. I see myself more as the friendly neighbourhood resident who sometimes dumps water over their heads.”

Kid Flash snorted. “Keep telling yourself that. Maybe someday everyone will believe that.”

Before Nightwing could reply, the second alarm sounded. They looked at each other, before sprinting towards the Zeta tubes. Please say it’s not-

It was the whole Justice League, soaked by the water of the tub. All of them looked outright murderous. The Young Justice team stood there, gaping.

Nightwing and Kid Flash looked at each other and gulped. “Uh, hi?” Kid Flash tried.

Batman glared, and Kid Flash closed his mouth. He looked at them and said: “Grounded. The both of you.”

They looked at each other and understood each other perfectly.

“Run?” Said Kid Flash.

“Run.” Nightwing agreed. Within a second, he had jumped on Kid Flash’s back and they raced out of the mountain, going to safer grounds until they would not be murdered on sight.

The roars of the League echoed after them through the mountain.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was probably trash again but I enjoyed writing it so come fight me (not really, I am way to tired)
> 
> I wrote a lot of these small stories a while ago and I think I am just going to upload them all? They are all pretty much fluff and SassTM with my humour thrown in, so basically my brain 24/7. Oh well.


End file.
